


Richard

by Cookiesaregood



Category: Banana Bus Squad, dream team?
Genre: What Did I Just Write, you probably shouldn't bother reading this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesaregood/pseuds/Cookiesaregood
Summary: Listen I made this story at like 1 in the morning lmaoo and I'm really hyped on coffee?? The story is shit jus t like mee





	Richard

Delirious was playing that gmod shit having the time of his life when ohm joined.

"Aye you wanna see this dick I built" said delirious 

Ohm started sweating, what the fuck was a dick? "Sure" said the man unsure of what he was about to see

They walked their gmod characters to the edge of the map but were stopped by the one and only cartoonz.

"Who dares to see the all might dick beyond this region" said Cartoonz. Ohm still not knowing what the fuck a dick was stayed quiet, delirious althought didn't.

"Dafuq you mean who dares?! I built it!" Exclaimed delirious.

Cartoonz took one look up and down on him and started laughing his ass off.

"You built the dick? Bitch u did not build the dick lying motherfucker" exclaimed cartoonz 

"Did too bitch" exclamined delirious 

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Y'all need to shut the fuck up and show me the dick already" said ohm tired of this nonsense.

"What are you fuckin gay?" Said delirious before ohm could answer Cartoonz interrupted

"Very well, but I will have to guide you because the journey to the dick is a dangerous path filled with friends and enemies" both delirious and ohm looked at Cartoonz confused as fuck.

"Listen I'm just tryna show my friend ohm here the dick **I** built k? We don't need no charity hoe" said delirious. Cartoonz look delirious in the eye then exclaimed

"Alright listen guys if imma be honest with chu I wanna see the dick too aight? I ain't gay tho" Cartoonz said very stern.

"Okay then what's the hold up let's go! Where do we go delirious?" Asked ohm.

Delirious looks at ohm "what the fuck you mean where do we go?".

Ohm and Cartoonz both looked at delirious. "Don't you know where it is??". 

"Of course I know where it is!" Said Delirious.

"Well then show us, we want to see it already" said ohm, Cartoonz nodding in agreement. 

"Damn alright alright" without hesitation delirious pulled down his pants completely butt ass naked.

"What the fuck" said Cartoonz 

Ohm after years of not knowing finally knew what a dick was. ohm learned a valuable lesson that day. Never touch someone else's dick


End file.
